Eternal Love
by ArabellaDeRivera
Summary: Takes place during New Moon, were Bella saves Edward, however what happens when she meets a certain Crimson eyed Vampire? Aro/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my first ever Fanfiction so please be kind! I've always loved Bella/Aro Fanfictions so I thought I'd give it a bash! Please review and tell me if you would like more!**

**Takes Place during New Moon were Bella is saving Edward!**

_Disclaimer; **All rights to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing!**_

**_Bellas POV_**

I clutched Edwards robes tightly, trying to calm my frenzied breathing. It had all happened so fast, one second I was reunited with Edward and for the first time in months that void deep within began to fill. That one second of bliss was over too soon. My eyes met the crimson glare boring into me. Edward let out a ferocious growl at the petite Blonde staring at me.

"Ah ah ah" taunted a deep voice, and in flash Edward was torn form me. I tried to move, tried to scream but I was frozen. A feeling I had become accustom to.

"That's enough Demetri, the Masters want them in the hall, now." The blonde ordered impatiently. In a flash I was back in Edwards arms.

"Are you alright?" I murmured,

"Im fine, please just stay quiet and don't leave my side…Im so sorry Bella," he whispered, as we were led through dark corridors. I looked up into his eyes, missing their usual honey tone. They were black, darker than I'd ever seen before. I winced and looked away from his perfect features, I will not let myself get to familiar again. My mind raced, who were these people? Why did Edward look…scared? The gloomy corridors seemed endless, I shivered, it was freezing down here. Edwards grip tightened on me as me met a gigantic mahogany door. We entered a grand hall and my eyes quickly scanned the roof, it was so beautiful, everything was so intricate, from the angles that mirrored the skylight, to the tiny gold embellishments which ran through the most delicate sculptures lining the roof. I snapped out of my reverie and my eyes flittered to the three men sitting in grand thrones at the far end of the hall, I recognised them from the Cullen's painting. The Volturi kings. However the painting did them no justice what so ever. The Vampire to the right had blonde, almost white hair, the vampire to left had an unusual brown colour of hair, it was almost hazel, it flowed in waves down to his shoulders, they were truly breathtakingly beautiful. My breath hitched however when my eyes met a kind crimson gaze, this vampire sat in the middle of the kings, he had the most beautiful dark silky hair, which i suddenly had the impulse to fun my fingers through. His skin wasn't just pale like the others, he was almost translucent. I felt as if my world had stopped as we stared into each others eyes. Edward and the rest of the Vampires in the room were all but forgotten.

**_Aros POV_**

Bored. I sat in my throne pondering the latest of vampire affairs, my brothers had just returned from they're mates and I could never admit it to them but I envied them so. I longed to have another half that I could share my life with. I had seen the thoughts of countless vampires of whom had, had mates, I knew how strong the mating pull was and how it completely altered ones life. I was lonely. Is life worth living if you have no one by your side? The question ran through my mind more often than I wished it would. Countless women had thrown themselves at me, I knew they had ulterior motifs though, they could not hide anything from me. Stupid that they would even try. The trouble with the Cullen boy worried me, I had read his mind and listened to why he wanted to end his life. What I could not fathom is why he left his so called human mate in the first place. The mating bond is supposed to be unbreakable, so leaving ones mate is physically painful. Impossible. I doubt that the two were truly mates. So of course I denied the boy death, to waste such a talent is sinful. I asked for the boy to be sent back, surely I can persuade him to join our ranks. As I heard him return with Jane and Demetri, I also picked up on a human heartbeat. How strange. As the doors open my eyes instantly fell on the most beautiful creature clutching Edward, his mate? The thought made me angry and suddenly I felt so possessive over someone that I've never met. I looked at her more closely. She had such a small frame and looked sad, I wanted to run up and comfort her immediately but resisted. She had the largest Brown doe eyes framing her heart shape face, with billowing chocolate hair that framed her face perfectly. Her lips were full and so soft looking, I found myself wondering what they felt like. Then her scent hit me, it was so over powering, I felt wrapped up in her essence of Strawberries and Freesias, it made me feel warm for the first time in a millennia. The ache in my chest grew as I longed to hold her. I felt Marcus grab my hand showing me our bonds. My whole world shifted and it was like seeing the sun for the first time. Isabella Swan was my mate.

Thank you for reading! Thoughts? Should I carry on?

~ Arabella X


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This is so cool, hope you like Chapter 2, again please review!**

_Disclaimer; **All rights to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing!**_

**Aros POV**

For the first time that I can ever recall I was at a loss for words. I cant just stand here, think think! Isabella was absolutely breathtaking, what could I say? Edward apon hearing my thoughts charged at me, before Felix and Demetri had him restrained,

"Don't you dare touch her! she's mine!" He roared, how dare he speak to me like this? I was filled with uncontrollable rage, and the overwhelming sense you protect my mate, what in actually fact is mine.

I nodded at Jane, and Edward crippled over to the ground, whining in pain.

"Stop, stop, stop! Please you're hurting him!" screamed Isabella, I turned to her and my heart broke. I had caused this hurt on her face, she didn't want me? I waved my hand my hand at Jane to stop, as Edward slumped down to the ground relaxing. Then before even I could compute Isabella crushed herself into me sobbing, as I held her tightly. I hushed her gently, rubbing slow circles on her back, trying to calm her, what had this poor girl been through? I gently took her small hand into mine to find…nothing? absolutely nothing? She's extraordinary.

"Bella get off of him! Your touching a monster!" he hissed, hate filling his eyes, to this Isabella clutched me tighter and sobbed even loader. Now I was furious, how dare he make my mate this upset!

"Mind your mouth boy!" boomed Marcus rising from his throne, this was new he nearly never got involved in verbal disputes.

"Bella please, don't do this I'm sorry, I love you plea-"

"Enough!" I roared, handing Isabella over to Marcus, I saw their bond when Marcus touched me, they would grow to become the closest of friends. I grabbed the boys hand quickly, what did he do to my Isabella? Then I saw it all. James and Victoria, her birthday party, him leaving her in the woods, I felt her pain, she looked like a broken doll all alone in that forest.

"What kind of sadist are you? Leaving her with our kind after her, unprotected!" I seethed, I saw the extent to which he hurt her and mark my words I would make him pay.

"It was for her own safety in which I left Aro!"

"She is not your mate boy, you would not of ever left her if that was the case,"

"She'll never be yours!" he screamed, I only had so much self control before I knocked him to the ground.

**Bellas POV**

Marcus stood in front of me, and I felt safe in his presence, however I longed to be with Aro. I wiped the tears from my face, I was so confused I thought I loved Edward, he was my life. Without him I had to learn to live again, and now it seems as if my world starts and ends with a man I haven't even had a conversation with. Everyone was shouting, I didn't catch the words, tears filling my eyes so that everything was blurry. I made out Aro pouncing on Edward and the strangest feeling crept up on me, Pride? What was wrong with me?

"Stop all of this please!" I said without even thinking, I was worried about Aro getting hurt. This is so wrong Bella stop this! I mentally scolded myself.

Aro was back by my side wiping the tear rolling down my cheek, I shivered under his gentle touch, it brought me such comfort.

"Im so sorry my sweet," he murmured softly, his bell like voice calming me.

"You need to leave Edward," I said in a small voice forcing myself to look at him,

"Bella, you cant be serious, please come back home! We all miss you Carlisle and Esme have been-"

"What? Missing me? Worried about me?" I yelled, I had no idea where this was coming from but for the first time in 6 months I was angry at him, angry for what I had become because of _him._

"Maybe you should of cared enough to not leave and cause this all in the first place! Maybe they should of been worried when I tried to kill myself! I became a shell of a person because of you!" I cried, not because I was sad, but because I was angry, so so angry.

I stared at Edward, he couldn't even look at me. He looked pitiful. I felt Aro rub my back trying to calm me.

I took a deep breath "You need to leave."

"Bella please you cant do this, think about what you're giving up, what about Charlie? Please Bella if you stay, your life is over, you can't do this Bella you need to live!" he pleaded.

"Don't be so selfish! When you left I didn't just lose you! I lost a mother and a father, brothers and sisters, my _best friend_!" I seethed, "Charlie and Renee lost me that night in the forest, and so did all my friends," I looked at him "You broke me."

I couldn't hold it back anymore I cried. Cried because of everything, my parents, Jacob who doesn't even speak to me anymore, my friends who think I'm a psychopath, 'the depressed girl'. Cried because I lost a whole other family that I fell in love with. I didn't just fall for Edward, I fell for his family and his kind. I felt stone cold hands lift me gently and felt wind in my hair, we must be running. I found myself on a bed and Aro just held me tight and hummed soothing words in my ear as I wept.

**Do you like it? Don't worry Bella wont be all sad and crying for long! Please review, knowing that people are reading this is pretty cool! :)**

~Arabella X


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! A couple of you were asking who I was going to involve, Jacob the Cullens etc…And to be honest I don't really know. What do you guys think? Anyway here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I also have no Beta so please forgive any grammatical errors, I do try to be thorough. **

_Disclaimer; **All rights to Stephanie Meyer, I own nothing!**_

**Aros POV**

I don't know how long we lay there, all I knew is that she needed me, just as I needed her. Her crying stopped and she drifted into a sleep. She was so beautiful, and so warm in my arms. I hope my coldness doesn't bother her, but I remind myself that she is used to it. The thought of someone else holding her in such a way makes me angry. How dare the Cullen boy upset her this way. I felt her steadying breathing against my chest quicken, is she alright? Not being able to read her mind is extremely frustrating but ever so intriguing.

"No, no, no, please not again," she moaned, is she having a nightmare?

"Don't make me leave him…Aro," she huffed. I gently stroked her arm waking her softly. She gasped, and her chocolate gaze met mine, good she's not crying anymore.

"Im sorry," she said, "I've ruined your shirt…" I looked down at the tear stained material, and smiled softly,

"You have nothing to apologise for dearest one,"

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around the lavish room,

"My chambers," I said softly,

"Its very beautiful,"

"Pale in comparison to yourself." The most beautiful blush swept across her cheeks, and for the first time since she arrived she smiled. That was extraordinary. I made a vow then and there that I will do anything and everything in my power to make her do that repeatedly.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked running my fingertips across the bottom of her eyes, which were puffy and red from her crying.

"Im a tad confused," she mumbled

"You and I both, dear," I smirked, "I don't actually think I've introduced myself, I'm Aro Volturi."

"I know who you are, Im Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella,"

"Ah but Isabella is such a beautiful name, _il mio amore_," Again she blushed and smiled.

"Forgive me Aro but this is all happening so fast I just don't understand how I feel so-"

"We are mates sweetheart," I cut her off, "fate brought us together." I looked into her eyes, she looked so sweet and her lips were calling to me as the had since the moment I lay my eyes on her.

**Bellas POV**

I looked up into his eyes, studying his perfect features, he was so beautiful, angelic. I really cannot believe that we are mates but everything just feels so…right? I feel like I found something, I never knew I lost. As confused as I was, when I looked at him everything seemed simple. I should be afraid, he is not like the Cullen's and from what I've heard, he should be my worst nightmare. I looked at his lips, would he kiss me? I want to kiss him. Is it too soon? My mind raced but before I could slow down, his lips gently met mine. It was like a fire ignited within me, I've never felt like _this _before. The kiss was soft, and he smelt so good, like vanilla and Cedarwood. I shivered as his hand softly traced my arms. I lifted my hands to run through his silky hair. Perfection. He made a soft noise that came from the back of his throat, which only egged me on as he deepened our kiss. Sadly I had to pull away, gasping for air. That was amazing.

"Wow" I muttered

"Couldn't of said it better myself," he smirked kissing the top of my head. I relaxed against him, enjoying the moment. The events that brought me here however, crept into my mind, spoiling this most perfect moment.

"Where is Edward?" I blurted out. Aro hesitated,

"He left," Rather than this hurting a wave of relief washed through me. Strange.

"Good."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently, I sighed, he needs to know.

"After he left, in Forks, everything changed, up until now I thought I loved him. I don't. Im angry for what he did to me. I didn't just lose him Aro, I lost my family." I steadied my breathing before continuing, "My best friend left me, I don't think I can ever forgive him, or the rest them."

He sighed kissing me again.

"I'll kill him for hurting you," He grumbled,

"No," I stopped him, "he isn't worth it."

"What happens now?" I asked…what if he doesn't want me to stay? The rest of his coven, what if they don't like me? His blonde brother didn't seem to like me…or the small girl.

Seeing my insecurities, he stopped me,

"You stay here, if you want, I don't think I could bare to be away from you,'

"But the rest of your coven-"

"Will love you, just as I do."

He loves me? Do I love him? Yes.

"You love me?"

"How could I not, you enchant me _amato," _

"I love you too."

We talked for hours about everything and anything, enjoying each others company, only stopping to share the sweetest of kisses.

"So what is your favourite TV programme?"

"Forgive me my sweet, but I don't watch TV," he chuckled, "Your American tendencies are quite amusing,"

"Oh I know I'm just hilarious aren't I?" I said sarcastically. We both started laughing, however we were interrupted my growling stomach, I felt my cheeks heat.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you need food!" He exclaimed, I love that he is being so care free with me, he is the antithesis of everything that Edward had said he was.

"Come now," he said taking my hand leading me out the door, we walked along the endless corridors and I sighed,

"Whats wrong _cara_?"

"I'll get lost very easily in this place," He smirked,

"If you ever get lost you can call on Felix or Demetri, they are your personal guards when I'm not around,"

"Guards?" I questioned

"We often have visitors and you certainly are not a snack,"

"Ah.."

"Not to worry, as tantalising as you smell, I do not thirst for your blood," He smiled as we arrived to what I presume to be the kitchen

"Dinner?" He smiled taking my hand.

**You guys like? Again thank you so much for the reviews and continue giving them, it means the world! As for regular updates, I am currently sitting my exams, but I will try to get chapters up as often as I possibly can, I really do love writing these and Im very glad that you guys are enjoying, I mean who doesn't love a bit of Aro? I know I do! :)**

**Translations**

_il mio amore; _**_My Love _**

_cara: _**_Dear _**

_amato:_**_ Dearest _**

_Arabella X_


End file.
